


Curiosity

by The_Caffeinated_Hamster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, unintentional necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Caffeinated_Hamster/pseuds/The_Caffeinated_Hamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Adoption from JustJasper: "there’s this understanding in the fandom that dorian is loud in bed, right? that the bull makes him scream and everyone hears and bla bla but given tevinter’s views on dorian’s preferences, wouldn’t it make more sense for him to have learned how to be quiet during sex? so bull notices this and vows to get him to let loose one day and make him ‘scream loud enough to wake the dead’… and when he succeeds, well. dorian IS a necromancer. turns out that tevinter’s prejudices aren’t the only reason why he’s quiet and controlled in the throws of passion. the bull doesn’t know either it turns him on or not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to JustJasper for giving me a shot at this prompt.
> 
> No official beta for this either, it's just me. I'm muddling through a rough patch, and I'm getting back in the swing of things. So I'm posting this for a celebratory "I wrote a thing and I'm happy with it" sort of thing.

Bull eyed Dorian across the Herald’s Rest. Dorian waiting for his drink to be served hadn’t noticed The Bull staring at him over his tankard. Ever since their agreement became… more than an agreement, something namelessly terrifying that made them both pause after a haze of ropes and trembling oak legs. Their eyes would lock and something tender began to seep into Bull’s heart. He didn’t know what was worse, that tender nameless ache in his chest or Dorian’s panicked retreat soon after. He was a puzzle that Vint, Bull supposed it would be one step at a time. For whatever this was.

First thing was first, get Dorian to stop being so damn silent all the time. Curiosity got the Bull wondering what it would take for Dorian to lose control, let the silence fall away. The best he had so far was a deep sigh. He wanted moans- Skyhold waking moans. 

Dorian caught his eye and he smiled his usual charming smile. Tonight. He could try tonight.

..

Dorian was stretched over Bull’s lap wrists bound in soft silk rope. He bit back a sound while Bull twisted and flexed two his fingers within him, stretching him open. He hissed, bucking his hips back demanding more. 

“Bossy.” Bull chided. 

Dorian growled. “Get on with it you oaf… Why must you-“ His words were garbled after that as pleasure lanced up his spine making him hiccup. There was a soft glad moan when Bull added a third, easing him to a kneeling position on his substantial thighs. The mage swallowed thickly as Bull grazed his teeth along his shoulder and neck, up to his ear and back down. Dorian shuddered again his hips rocking trying to goad the mercenary into giving him what he wanted. 

But that didn’t seem to be the game tonight. 

Bull’s free hand steadied Dorian settling at his chest, he shifted his hand so his thumb could roll gingerly around Dorian’s nipple. He was on to something, he dragged his teeth along Dorian’s neck and shoulder again while softly encircling a dusky nipple. The moan was like gossamer, a sharp thrust and Dorian let out a reedy sound. Bull bit down on a section of bronzed shoulder, the moan grew. Silver eyes open but unseeing, they fell shut a moment later in a prolonged blink. 

That was good, that was more than good. 

“Still with me Big Guy?”

“Stop teasing…” Dorian swallowed thickly, “Please… Bull not tonight.”

The title was on the tip of his tongue, but he saved it, “Alright, Dorian.” 

Dorian laughed breathlessly his head falling back against Bull’s shoulder when he felt thick muscular digits pull out. 

“Wanna hang on to my horns?” 

Dorian nodded not trusting himself to speak. Bull handled him so gently tonight, what was this? Where was the frantic bed-punishing pace that was usually set? Dorian’s hands were guided into place the rope loosened just enough. The Mage had presence of mind to bite Bull in retaliation. A blunt nail raked down his spine, Dorian let go of the muscle between his teeth in a soft moan. 

“What are you doing?” Dorian shuddered. 

“Enjoying our time together.” Bull said simply coating his cock in oil.

“You’re- OH!” Dorian’s head threw back feeling Bull ease himself in, and in and in… he clamped his muscles down just to enjoy the ridges and veins as they came. He shuddered again. 

“Ataashi.” Bull sighed nipping and kissing Dorian’s jaw while he was still presenting and offering the chance to mark-up forbidden areas.

The first real moan rumbled up Dorian’s throat then, hips pressed down greedily taking all of Bull’s length and girth. The mage’s arms tightened around his neck. Bull smiled feeling Dorian fight to regain composure. 

Not tonight, Bull wanted to hear those moans. He drew back, held Dorian’s hip in place fingers digging into the firm globe of Dorian’s ass. One sharp thrust and Dorian’s voice broke in his moan. 

Dorian mentally chided himself when he could, his fingers scrambling for purchase on marred shoulders, that seemed to spur the bastard Qunari on harder and an even louder moan escaped Dorian’s lips before he could regulate himself. He couldn’t lose control, he might… he might… 

“You’re beautiful, absolutely perfect.” Bull’s free hand traced the mage’s nipple before pinching them. 

“FUCK.” Dorian’s back bowed his cock leaking freely against Bull’s stomach. 

“Good observation.” Bull teased, changing the tempo of his pace to something that got Dorian off more times than the mage was willing to admit.

Dorian bit down on his lower lip, he felt his hands fall free when his back hit the mattress. His teeth were prized off his bruised bottom lip with a keened, “YES!” 

Bull kept Dorian’s hips aloft with one hand and his free hand cradled the top of Dorian’s head to prevent the mage from smashing his skull against the headboard. There was a flush to Dorian’s skin and a stutter to his hips as he attempted to keep up. 

There was something about Bull’s stomach, that layer of fat over muscles did him in every time. The first spasms of orgasm began to seep into his joints and bones. Just a little longer. Dorian’s eyes finally came into focus locking on to Bull’s face close to his. Dorian wanted to slap that tender look off the Qunari’s face but that would mean letting go of the bedclothes. 

Just one kiss, just one. Bull lowered himself as far as he dared, which resulted in a wail and a sudden rush of slick against his abdomen. Bull swallowed the moan, Dorian’s hands suddenly at his shoulder blades and digging in harder and harder…. Bull’s own moan mingled with the embers of Dorian’s. 

Bull pulled his head back staring down at Dorian. That’s when he felt… something else in the room. He looked off towards the door and there it was. Dorian lay panting beneath him seemingly unaware of his cast. 

Dorian groaned again, his eyes focusing on the undead figure looming by the door, waiting for instruction. “Kaffas!” he had lost control in more ways than one and it was all Bull’s fault!

“Kadan,” Bull began as he tried to keep his voice even, “how long before that goes away?”

“A few minutes.” 

“I can’t wait to tell the Boss about this.” 

“Bull- NO.”

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr as Java-Dragon](http://java-dragon.tumblr.com/) Please drop in and say hello!


End file.
